Luke in love with Cree!
by lilnate13
Summary: This is my first ever writing a Jessie fanfiction! I love watching Jessie! Luke is sixteen and a Sophomore in Walden Academy as he starts having a crush on Cree. Do Luke have a chance with her? Do Cree feels the same way about Luke? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Jessie: Luke's in love with Cree!**_

_**This is my first time writing story about Jessie, Me and my little sisters loves Jessie as we watch all the seasons on Netflix and I can't wait for season 4 of Jessie this month! I hope you guys like it!**_

_**The casts of Jessie and my OC's Cree, Starr, and Ace will be in this story. **_

_**Zuri POV**_

In the multi-million dollar penthouse on the Upper West Side of New York, Zuri Ross was studying for a test with her friend, Stuart Wooten for Math test for tomorrow. Zuri is now in the 6th grade as she is in Junior High, Zuri got a little taller, her black curly hair has gotten longer as she talk more different now. Even, Stuart sound different now since he gotten older, even though he is still a nerd and likes Zuri as Zuri doesn't feels the same way about him.

" Uh! I hate when there's a math test tomorrow!" said Zuri.

" Why? Math is fun!" said Stuart.

" Easy for you to say, I'll say Math is boring." Zuri replied.

Jessie Prescott walks in as she sees Zuri and Stuart studying.

" Hey guys, what are you study for?" asked Jesse.

" A Math test." Zuri answered.

" Uh! Math and I are not friends." said Jessie as she was cleaning up.

" Jessie, what am I going to do?" asked Zuri. " I can't pass this test."

" Yes you can, all you have to do is try and you will eventually do great!" said Jessie.

Zuri nods her head, " Thanks Jessie! You're the best!"

" Am I always?" Jessie flips her red hair as she put her hands on both of her hip.

000

_**Luke POV**_

Luke Ross is now sixteen years old as he is a 10th grade, Sophomore in Walden Academy. Luke now has blonde curly hair with a hint of dark brown, he's taller, and still has freckles. Luke is still is a mischievous, sarcastic, cool, and a prank-loving boy. Luke is very talented at dancing, especially breakdancing. He often finds toning his dancing skills down to be difficult. Luke was wearing a black shirt with red short as he was wearing a pair of Jordans.

Luke and his friend, Braxton Simons was at their locker as they was hanging out. Braxton is the same age as Luke as he is a tall light skin African-American. Braxton has short black hair, Brown eyes. Braxton wears a Football Jersey of the " Green Bay Packers", Baggie Black shorts, with a pair of Green and black Jordans and sometimes wears a Hat. Braxton is a cool dude, athletic, charming, always complements the ladies to make them feel good, fun to hang around.  
>Likes to work out, play Football and Basketball, and likes dancing like Luke.<p>

" Man, thank god Mrs. Bumblebee's class was over with!" said Luke as he was getting his books off of his locker. " I was dozing off to sleep in her class."

" You was dozing, I was sleeping in her class. Man, I hated History class, who cares about The World War I?" said Braxton.

" Man, I agree with you on that one." Luke replied. Braxton got Luke's attention as he was pointing and showing him a girl that was talking to her friend.

It was a brown skinned girl that has long black/Blondish hair as she has brown eyes as she wearing a school girl uniform, she was wearing a white vest that has " GB" in yellow writing as on the back of it say "GirlBye!" in yellow writing as she was wearing yellow and black mini skirt with black boots as she was holding her make-up mirror as she was putting on lip gloss on.

Luke was staring at her too hard as he was checking her out as he was in love with her.

" Dude, she was in our History class." said Luke. " What's her name?"

" Her name is Cree Carmichael." Braxton answered.

" Cree!" said Luke. " That's a nice name."

" Dude, you should totally talk to her." said Braxton.

" You know what? I think I will!" said Luke. " Watch out, it's Luke time! Let me show you how it done player!" Luke pop his collar and check his breath as he went walking toward Cree is as she was talking with her friend.

" Hey Cree!" said Luke.

Cree turns around as she and her friend was looking at Luke. her friend has long blonde curly hair, as she has blue crystal eyes wearing a light blue shirt, with blue diem jeans and a pair of red sneakers as she was holding her books.

" Oh hi!" smiled Cree. " You're Luke Ross right?"

" Yeap that's me!" said Luke.

" I heard a lot about you." Cree told him.

" Oh, Have you?" Luke was flirting.

" Yea! I heard you was still sleeping with your stuff Koala as you named him Kenny the Koala." said Cree.

" Yeah." Luke was feeling embarrassed. " I know it's embarrassing..." Before Luke could finished his sentence, Cree was talking.

" No, I thought it was really cute! And I love Koala!" Cree was smiling at Luke.

" Really?" Luke was smiling.

" Yeah, and I also loves dancing!" Cree said.

" Me too! I love Break dancing and do some crazy dance moves! I'll be honored to show you my dance moves." Luke said.

" How about at the park by 3?" asked Cree. " And bring Kenny the Koala."

" Sure, that's a date!" said Luke. " I mean... It's not really a date because were not dating or anything just hanging out." Luke was nervous when he was talking as Cree and her friend, Starr can tell.

" I get it Luke." she smiled. " I'll see you later." Cree was waving at him as she was blushing as her and Starr walks off.

Luke was just happy as he was jumping up and down and say, " Yes!" as everybody was looking at him as they were staring at him as Braxton was calling him back over to where he is.

" Just doing my jerk dance!" said Luke as he was doing the jerk as he was walking backward toward Braxton.

" So, you talk to her?" asked Braxton. " What she say?"

" She wants to hang out with me at the park and see my dance moves!" said Luke.

" Man, that's what's up!" Braxton gave him a high five.

" And she wants to see Kenny the Koala!" Luke was getting excited.

" Oh no, not Kenny the Koala?" asked Braxton. " Let me guess, she like Koala?"

Luke nods his head, " Yes! and she is also a dancer too."

" Neat bro!" said Braxton. " You found a perfect match!"

" I know man, but, I'll see you later man." Luke told him.

" Alright man see ya!" Braxton told him.

To Be Continued...

_**What you Jessie Fans thinks about my new story? Should I continue or cancelled it? **_

_**Tell me what you think?**_


	2. The First Kiss

_**Jessie: Luke's in love with Cree!**_

_**Author's note: Peter Albany is own by TCKing12! **_

_**Luke and Emma POV**_

Luke Ross came home as he was start dancing while he was in the middle of Emma Ross and her boyfriend, Peter Albany. Emma is now eighteen as she is in the 12th grade, Emma She has long, blonde, straight hair and brown eyes. She has pale, creamy skin and is pretty tall for her age. She likes girly clothes and is very beautiful. She sometimes curls her hair. She normally wears her hair down, but sometimes also wears it up. Her regular choices of shoes are usually flats but sometimes can be seen wearing heels. She wears glasses in some episodes, suggesting she may be wearing contacts most of the time.

Emma is wearing a pink dress as she was wearing a fancy white jacket to go with her dress as she was wearing flats shoes. Emma and Peter was sort of mad that Luke interrupt them while they was about to kissed.

" Luke! What are you doing here?" asked Emma. " I thought you were going to be over Braxton's house."

" I'm about to get fresh up because, I got a date well, sort of." said Luke as he was going upstairs as Emma stop him.

" Wait? With who?" Emma questioned.

" Cree Carmichael." Luke answered.

" Cree Carmichael? Yeah right!" said Emma. " Cree is too popular for you and she is the Co- captain for the Cheerleader swat! How I know that because I am a Cheerleader."

" Listen, Cree wants me to meet her at the park by 3 and I got to get shower up. See ya and hey Peter." Luke wave at him as Peter wave back. Peter has short brown hair as he was wearing a causal black button up shirt with brown jeans and a pair of brown boots as he was seating down on the couch.

" Really? Cree wants to meet my brother?" asked Emma. " That's weird."

" Why is that?" asked Peter.

" Cree never told me that she wants to see Luke?" said Emma. " Do she have to?" Peter questioned.

" I was just making sure because I don't want my brother get his heart broken." Emma was worried about Luke as Peter hold her hand as he comfort her.

" Your brother will be fine, I promised." said Peter as he move Emma's blonde hair back as they was starting to make out on the couch as Bertram Winkle walks in as he stop the kissed.

" Enough kissing!" Bertram got on Emma and Peter as they jump up and was freak out when Bertram came by to sneak up on them.

000

_**Cree POV**_

Cree Carmichael just got done dress up as she was wearing a white top with blue diem jeans and a pair of dark brown boots as she was looking good as she has her make-up on. Her mother, Denise Carmichael just got in as she saw her daughter just got dress up as she was wondering what boy is she seeing.

" Oh, looks like someone has a date?" said her mother.

" Yes mam, I'm going to the park." Cree answered.

" Oh, so who is the lucky guy?" her mother asked.

" Ok mom! If you must know, his name is Luke Ross." Cree answered.

" You mean one of the Ross kid that has a seven-foot Lizard as his pet?" asked her mother.

Cree shook her head, " No, You got it him mistake with his brother, Ravi. This guy I'm talking about is Luke Ross." Cree explain it to her mother. " He's talented! He's brave, charming, has the cutesiest smile especially his freckles." Cree was in her romance land. " Sensitive, and very hot..."

" Ok, enough details, I get it." said her mother.

" Luke is not like other guys, He's perfect!" Cree smiled. " Mom, I'm in love with him." Cree was blushing.

Her mother, Denise was so happy for her daughter as she hugged her. " I'm so proud of you sweetie, If you think if he's the one, then go after him. Like that song of Hannah Montana " He can be the one."

" He can be the one! He be the one, He can be the one!" sing Cree as she was laughing with her mother. " Bye mom!"

" Bye sweetheart!" her mother wave at her.

000

_**Luke POV**_

Luke got out the shower as he put a white towel around his waist to cover himself while he was shirtless as he got muscular abs and was walking barefoot as his blonde hair was all frizzy as he was going to comb his hair while putting his clothes on. When Luke got out the bathroom, His brother, Ravi was walking by as he was holding Mrs. Kipling. Ravi is now Fifteen as he is a Freshman of Walden Academy. Ravi looks like a typical Indian boy with sleek black hair, brown eyes and olive colored skin. He was wearing a grey shirt with black jeans and was wearing a pair of brown sandals.

" Hey Luke! Please don't tell that you are posting pictures of yourself wearing a towel around your waist and put it on Instagram?" Ravi questioned.

" No?" said Luke as he put his phone down so, Ravi won't see it. " I'm getting ready for date tonight?"

" With who?" asked Ravi.

" Cree Carmichael." smiled Luke. " That's right! I'm going to hang out with the co-captain on the Cheerleading swat!"

" You are hanging out with Cree Carmichael? How?" asked Ravi.

" I don't know but, maybe I'm just lucky." said Luke. " I can't talk long because I gotta get ready to go on a date with Cree Carmichael!" Luke doing his little dance as Ravi shook his head.

" Let's go Mrs. Kipling." said Ravi.

000

_**Luke and Cree POV**_

Cree was seating down at the bench as she was waiting for Luke as she was looking through her phone as she thought he wasn't going to show up until Luke shows up as he was wearing a red shirt that was unbutton as he was wearing a black shirt underneath of it, a pair of black baggy pants and a pair of red and black nike shoes.

Luke came out as he was start doing his break dance moves doing hip-hop as he made Cree smiled.

" How you like my dance moves?" asked Luke.

" Good! But, I believe I can do it better." said Cree.

Luke was trying to laugh it off, " You can do it better?" he questioned. " That's funny."

" What's a matter Lucas? You don't think a girl can do it better than a boy?" Cree questioned him.

" Ok! Show me what you got!" Luke said.

Cree was doing her moves as she was break dancing as Luke was watching her as he was shock about her dance skills as she was killing it and then she start twerking in front of him as he starts laughing and was blushing as Cree knows it. Once she was finished, Luke smiled as he shook his head.

" Not bad! you was great!" said Luke.

" You too, you know what to be honest you're kind of cute." said Cree.

" Really? I think you're kind of H-O-T!" Luke was flirting.

" I feel the same way about you." Cree smiled as they both stare at each other eye as Luke move her hair back as he had his left hand on her face as his other arm was on her hip while Cree was holding onto him as Suddenly they kissed tenderly as it lasted a few seconds.

" Um, I going to go." smiled Cree.

" Yeah, me too." said Luke.

" See you tomorrow?" asked Cree.

" You bet I will." Luke grinned.

" Ok, see you later Lucas!" Cree gave him a kiss on the cheek as Luke was grinning so hard while she was gone, Luke fall backward as he just fainted.

To Be Continued...


	3. A Close Shaved Part 1

_**Jessie: Luke's in love with Cree!**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone! I been busy with other Fanfics. Thank you Jessie Fans for liking my story, " Luke's in love with Cree." You guys going to really like this new chapter of Jessie. As this take place when Luke save for the first time as he trying to impress Cree.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed!**_

_**The Ross POV**_

Emma, Peter, Rovi, and Zuri was in the kitchen eating breakfast what Bertram made.

" Breakfast is ready." said Bertram.

" What is this?" asked Emma.

" It's eggs." Bertram answered.

" This is egg, I thought this was brownies." asked Emma.

" It looks like somebody threw up on it." said Zuri as the kids laughed.

" You guys Bertram is doing the best he can." said Peter.

" Thanks Peter!" Bertram said. " Looks like Peter is a good guy after all." Bertram said.

Jesse Prescott was walking into the kitchen wearing her long red dress with brown boots on as she was giving the kids a warning.

" Hey guys, Luke is shaving for the first!" said Jessie.

"What, nose hair?" asked Zuri.

" For what?" asked Emma. " Luke doesn't even have any hair." Emma laughed along with the kids.

" Luke is trying to impress his girlfriend, Cree." Jessie answered.

" My Luke is growing up so fast! soon he will be going to trade school." Bertrum cries into tears.

" Guys, this is a big deal for Luke, we have to supprt him." Jessie told the guys as Luke walk in the kitchen wearing an orange shirt buttom that is unbottom as you can see his white shirt with blue pants and a pair of sneakers. Luke wearing bandage on his chin.

Bertrum gasped as he was shock of Luke and so is everybody else. Emma, Peter, Ravi, and Zuri started laughing at Luke.

" Luke, you look so handsome! That shirt match with your blood stain." said Jessie.

" What you shave with?" asked Bertrum. " a cheap raszor?"

" Okay I might loss a little blood, That's why I wearing this bandage." said Luke. " Overall, I think I nail it." Suddenlly, Luke got dizzy as he was about to fainted.

" Why you guys spinning around." said Luke as he fall down and pass out as everybody was shock including Jessie.

000

_**Luke POV**_

Luke was by himself in the kitchen looking through his phone as Bertram came in as he have a raszor in his hand.

" Luke, I apolgizes what I said this morning but, I brought you this raszor as he shows Luke. " It's not like that cheap plastic raszor that Jessie gave you."

" It also have tiny ten legs in it." said Luke as he was about to be gross out.

" My boy welcome to the facial hair pertunity." said Bertrum. " When you get to my age you will no hair on your head as you will be growing hair in your ears and nose." Bertrum was looking sad.

" And...Don't forget back." Luke laughed.

" Anyway, let's get to the trim of the neck, I will make you look for lady friend." said Bertrum.

" I can't wait for to see Cree, I suppose to meet her at the park." said Luke. Bertrum was lining up his hair until Zuri starts yelling Bertrum's name loud as he mess up Luke's hair.

" Refill please." said Zuri.

Bertrum was looking at Luke's head as Luke was bald in the middle. Bertrum was freaking out as Luke can tell something was wrong.

" What? What's wrong?" asked Luke.

" Looks great! Don't he looks great Zuri?" asked Bertrum.

" He doesn't look worse." Zuri responded as Luke just smile.

000

_**Cree POV**_

Cree Carmicheal went by at the park to see Emma Ross since they are close friends. Cree was waiting on Luke at the park. Cree was wearing a black shirt that say "GB" in pink writing as on the back it say " GirlBye!", with blue diem jeans and a pair of black boots.

" Hey Emma!" said Cree.

" Hey Cree! What you up to." asked Emma.

" Nothing just waiting on Luke." Cree answered. " Where is your brother anyway?"

" I don't know yet. Did you know that Luke was shaving for the first time?" asked Emma.

" What?" Cree's eyes buck as she was in shock. " Why is he doing that?"

" Impressing you." Emma answered.

" He don't have to shave to impress me by shaving, he could have bought me flowers or something." said Cree.

" Right! I totally agree with you." said Emma.

Meanwhile, Luke came by as people started laughing at him as Luke was wondering why the people was laughing at him.

Luke walk up to Cree as he say hey to both Emma and Cree. Emma and Cree turns around and was shock and look scared in the face about Luke's hair.

"Luke?" say Cree as she say his name with frighthen.

" Hey Babe!" said Luke as he kiss her tenderly. " I was looking all over for you."

" No kidding." said Cree as she was still looking at his hair as she try not to laugh.

" Luke, what happend to your hair?" asked Emma. " You look like you been fighting with a lawn motor."

" What do you mean?" asked Luke.

" I think this will explain it all." said Cree as she hold out her make-up mirror and face the mirror to Luke as Luke screams like a girl.

" My hair! Bertrum shave off my hair!" said Luke. " I can't believe Bertrum and Zuri let me walk around like an idot."

" Bro, you have always been an idoit!" Emma laughed. " Now, you got the hair to prove it."

" Babe, it's not that bad." said Cree as Luke look at her in the as Cree bust out laughing. " Okay, that was very bad!"

" I'm leaving." said Luke as Cree grab Luke by the arm and ask him where is he going.

" I'm going to get Bertrum and Zuri back, that's what I'm going to do." said Luke as he was walking off.

" I'm going with you." Cree replied as she follow him.

000

_**Luke and Cree POV Part 1**_

Bertrum and Zuri was in the Kitchen as they heard Luke yelling.

" Bertrum! Zuri!" yelled Luke.

" Hide!" screamed Burtrum and Zuri. Zuri ran and hide inside the counter while Bertrum put a sheet over him. Luke barge in as Cree tries to stop him and grab him by the arm and try talking to him.

" Luke, it must been a mistake!" said Cree.

" If it was a mistake, Why is Bertrum is hiding under the sheet as Luke took off the sheet from Bertrum as he start freaking out.

" Why didn't you tell me about my hair was SHAVE OFF?" Luke argue

" I thought your was fine?" Bertrum lied.

" I'm going to get you back for this one Bertrum." said Luke as Bertrum turns his head toward Luke as he was freaking out. " And you want to know how I'm going to get you Bertrum?"

Luke walk over toward the counter where Zuri was hiding at, " And that's goes for you.." Luke knocks on the door. " Zuri!"

" Zuri? There's no Zuri here, just Bucket. Ouch! And some screws." Zuri replied.

000

_**Luke and Cree POV Part 2**_

Luke and Cree sat down in his bedroom as Luke was complaining about his hair.

" Look at me! I can't go to school and look like this." said Luke. " I will be the laughing stock in 10th grade."

" Is that what you worried about?" asked Cree. " Worried about what people thinks of you? Babe, I love you just the way you are."

" You do know that I'm bald head in the middle of my head right?" asked Luke.

" So? I love you from who you are. You still look Hot." said Cree.

" Really?" Luke was looking with his flirty eyes.

" Really." Cree sat down on Luke's lap as she wrap her arms around his neck while he hold on to her waist.

" Bertrum and Zuri didn't meant for you to be bald head in the middle, I believe they are really sorry." said Cree. " Maybe you just need to hear them out."

" No, I will never forgive them." said Luke.

" Please listen to them, for me?" asked Cree.

" Alright!" Luke laughed. " I will hear what Bertrum and Zuri have to say." Luke answered.

" Thanks babe!" Cree gave Luke a kiss as they started making out as Luke was tickling Cree as she started laughing loud while Luke was grinning hard.

" OMG Luke, stop it! It tickle." Cree laughed.

" I gotcha babe1" Luke laughed as Cree and luke was goofying around.

To Be Continued...


End file.
